


Stay Hydrated

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan is sick, Phil takes care of him. Just a day in the Dan and Phil household when Daniel is sick.





	Stay Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fluff. Domestic af.

“Here, drink this. My mum said you won’t get better if you don’t stay hydrated.” Phil said, handing Dan a mug of tea with honey and lemon. “Drink it, then you can go back to sleep.” 

“Fine.” Dan said, sitting up in order to drink without dribbling it down his front. He took a sip and closed his eyes. “It hurts to swallow.” 

“Well guess I’m out of luck for a late night blow job.” Phil smirked. 

“Hilarious Phil. I’m sick and you just make fun of me.” 

“You’re sick?” Phil said, in mock surprise. “Was wondering why it was so quiet.” 

“Be nice to me!” Dan whined. 

“Okay, okay…” Phil smiled, and sat down next to Dan. “Drink that tea, and I’ll cuddle you while we watch a movie of your choice. Is that nice enough?” 

“Maybe.” 

“What ‘you want to watch?” 

“Hedwig?” 

“Sure.” Phil smiled, and found the movie, as Dan finished the tea and set the mug on the coffee table. He leaned over, tucking his feet under him and rested his cheek in the crook of Phil’s neck. “You want to lay down with your head in my lap?” Phil asked. Dan nodded, and adjusted to do as Phil said. 

Phil reached down and tucked the blanket around Dan, then hit play on the movie. They watched the movie in peace, Phil’s fingers combing gently through Dan’s hair. Half way through he looked down to see Dan had once again fallen asleep. Once the movie ended, he turned off the tv. “Dan, let’s go to bed.” 

“Movie…” Dan’s voice cracked, his eyes still closed. 

“Movie’s over. Come on. S’late.” Phil nudged him to sit. 

“M’kay” Dan said, sitting up, still keeping his eyes closed. He swayed a little. 

“Come on,” Phil pulled Dan to his feet, and ushered him to the bedroom. He pulled back the duvet letting Dan flop in. “Be right back.” He kissed Dan’s forehead. “Yeah you’re still warm.” He walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back with his glasses on, and a glass of water. He set the glass on the table near Dan, who was already asleep again. Phil crossed to his side of the bed and lay down. As soon as he was settled Dan instinctively snuggled in closer. “Night sicky.” Phil said, smiling into Dan’s hair. “Hope you feel better tomorrow.” 

“M’night…” Dan sighed, his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, now go to sleep.” Phil whispered, pulling Dan tighter against him. A few moments later Dan’s breathing evened out, letting Phil know he had fallen asleep again. He kissed Dan’s forehead again, then a few minutes later fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and edited in about 20 minutes, just had this little scenario in my head and wanted to write it down.


End file.
